Music Blog Directory
This is a free and open directory, open to any and all mp3/music/audio blogs. Feel free to add your own, or one of your favorites. Automatically Managed Directory -- Please create Wiki pages for the blogs listed below, and add them to the MP3 Blogs category to have them automatically inserted into the managed directory. Browse by Genre Music Blogs * (indie pop/rock) * 1.618 * 3hive * ...Good Weather for Airstrikes * accidental texan * Acid Bird * A Camera In The Crowd * Afterbirth of the Cool * * á la discothèque * An Aquarium Drunkard * * Another Form of Relief - Wiki Article * Audio Deficit Disorder * * * Battle of the Midwestern Housewives * Beach Radio Blog * BeatKing.com * benlovesmusic * bigstereo * Big Static * Black Balloon Group * the Blue Walrus * Blank Crisis * The Bored-Again Christian * Bows + Arrows * Bradley's Almanac * * Brooklyn Vegan * * * Cacophony and Coffee - Wiki Article * the CAMERA as PEN * captain's dead * Casa de Country Mike * Catbirdseat * ChinYi * Chromewaves * Civility in Public Discourse * Clicky Clicky Music Blog * Come Pick Me Up * Coffee & Cigarettes * Coolfer * Consumption Junction - Wiki Article * Copy, Right? * Counter Culture No Longer Applies To Me * Covert Curiosity * Can You See The Sunset From The Southside? * Clever Titles Are So Last Summer * Culture Bully * Dance Hall Hips * The Dead West * dillonsMP3 Source - Wiki Article * Dividing By Zero Will Get You Nowhere * The DIY Rockstar - Wiki Article * Domino Rally * Drop7 MP3s * Dreams of Horses * EAR FARM * Each Note Secure * either/or - Wiki Article * Electric-Boogaloo * Entertainment News -- Network Archive - Wiki Article * Everybody Cares, Everybody Understands * extrawack! * The Face of Today * Feng's Distorted World - 鋒言鋒語 * Fingertips * Fire In The Stereo * Funky 16 Corners * Fluxblog * Freche Früchtchen * FreeIndie.Com * Geezer Music Club Wiki Article * Ghost Town Halloween Mp3 Blog * gifted * Glassheads * Glissandoriot * Glorious Noise * goodhodgkins * Gorilla Vs. Bear * A Great Body of Water * The Great Leap Forward (with All Over The Place podcast) - Wiki Article * The Griboedov Embankment * Harmony In My Ears * Harmonium * Hate Something Beautiful * Heartache With Hard Work * Here comes the flood - Wiki Article * Hello Gina * HI-FI Popcorn * Highway Five * Hits In The Car * I AM FUEL, YOU ARE FRIENDS * i guess i'm floating * Imageyenation - * Wiki Article * I'm Just Sayin Is All... - Wiki Article * INDIEBLOGHEAVEN * In House Radio * I Prefer Their Early Stuff (indie/alternative) - Wiki Article * I Rock Cleveland * It's a trap! * Jensenbrazil Full Albums * Joe de Vivre * Just Like Music Blog * Kingblind: Music, Art & Entertainment - Wiki Article * KRLX Music * Knobtweakers - Wiki Article * Kwaya Na Kisser- Wiki Article * Largehearted Boy * LeliaThomas.Com's MP3 Thursday * Let's Kiss and Make Up * Let's Party With Vivaldi * Live Music Blog * Living In A Spiritualized World Wiki Article * The Lonely Note * los amigos de durutti - Wiki Article * ☆★LOVE MUZIK★☆ * Lovely Party * Mainstream Isn't So Bad...Is It? * Manzarock * Mars Needs Guitars * Marvellous Musical Melodies R.I.P. :( - Wiki Article * The Merry Muses Of Caledonia * microlips * MindspelL * mintcurry * Missed Outs - Wiki Article * Mixtape Songs - Wiki Article * mix me a molotov - mp3 du PDX * Mix Tape Mess * Mocking Music - Wiki Article * Modern Music * Mod-ified Music - Wiki Article * Model Citizen...Zero Discipline * Motel de Moka - Wiki Article * Muruch - Wiki Article * Music For Kids Who Can't Read Good] - Wiki Article * Music (For Robots) * .music is art. - Wiki Article * Musicisnotdead * Music Lyrics * MusicNerd * The Music Nazi * Music Of The Moment- Wiki Article * music : refinery * Música do Bem - Full Albums * Músical Fruitcake - A collection of the worst Christmas songs ever created Wiki article * Muzorama/ Legal music from independent labels * Muzzle of Bees * My Old Kentucky Blog * Mp3blog.ch * mp3hugger * N°1 in Belgium * Nerd Litter * nialler9 * No Frontin' * The Oak Room - Wiki Article * Obscure Sound - Wiki Article * The One Dollar Man * Orangejello Lemonjello * Our Last Quarterstance * Out the Other * Overtone* * Palms Out Sounds * The Owl & The Bear - Wiki Article * Paperslut Is Indie * people of paper *Phish & Chips * The Pocket|Trax Index * Popsheep * Pregnant Without Intercourse * Promoting non-English language music * Quick, Before It Melts * Raw Drive- The Vice President of Soul * The Rawking Refuses To Stop! * rbally * A Robot Cometh - Wiki Article * Nothing But Green Lights * RockStatic * The Runout Groove * sabas.jud.as * Said The Gramophone * Scenestars.net * Seattle-Powerpop Blog - Wiki Article * SENDERON * Secret Tones | Independant Music Watch * Sessions of Breakfast * SHZine * Side One: Track One * Silence Is A Rhythm Too - Wiki Article * So Much Silence * Songs:illinois * Soul Sides * Sound Check * Stage Hymns * Starfrosch A multiuser MP3 blog with different genres. * Stereogum * Still Kisses with Saliva * Strawberry Fire * Suspect Drawings * Sweetheart of the Radio * Swedesplease * Swoon * Take Your Medicine * tmwsiy* * Tiny Suns Infused With Sour: a Sleater-Kinney News Blog * Thank God I'm A Nutsack * The Air Strange- Wiki Article * TheLuis.Com (emo/hardcore/scene music) * The Muso * There's Always Someone Cooler Than You * Three Pints and a Towel * Toxic Waste Taste Tester * Time To Play B-Sides - Wiki Article * This Twilight Garden * Through It All * Too.many.records. * Torr's Blog * Turn Up The Good (turn down the suck) (indie pop/rock) - Wiki Article * UK Music Blog * Underqualified - Wiki Article * Underrated Blog * Untitled * Undomondo * Village Indian * Vinyl Mine * Villains Always Blink * Waved Rumor * Wolf Notes * Womenfolk * Yer Blog * Yeti Don't Dance * Yogi's Music Blog * You Aint No Picasso * You Can Call Me Betty - Wiki Article * Your Standard Life * Zoilus * Music Concerts & Album Reviews.